


Political Animals

by Mel90S



Series: Opposition Research [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Puppies, Semi-Public Sex, Sexuality Confusion, Toxic Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel90S/pseuds/Mel90S
Summary: Sanghyuk thought he'd seen the last of his avowed enemy Yoo Taeyang after his candidate unseated the mayor, but no matter where he goes he cannot seem to stop bumping into him. It's starting to get on his nerves. Worse, the man doesn't seem to know who he is.A sequel toOpposition ResearchCan be read alone, but why would you?
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon, Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Series: Opposition Research [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154990
Kudos: 7





	Political Animals

Sanghyuk let his head fall back against the cool wall. He could use some time to himself now. Everyone wanted to shake his hand and congratulate him.

He lifted the champagne flute to his lips and drained its contents. It had been a long stressful year. From finding the man that he thought would be the perfect candidate to losing that candidate to scandal mere months before the election and having to scramble to find a replacement, so that he wouldn’t lose his chance to unseat Yoo Taeyang as mayor, he’d been through enough. He could use a vacation. Surely, he’d made enough of an appearance at this victory party, no one could oppose his taking off early.

Sanghyuk pushed himself off the wall. He found Juho in the center of the room, surrounded by supporters eager to greet the new mayor.

“Congratulations man,” he gave Juho a friendly pat on the back, “It was great working with you.”

“I hardly had to do a thing,” Juho smiled, “you are an excellent campaign manager. You know, I would never have thought that politics was something that would interest me, but you brought it out of me, and now I can’t wait to get to work.”

“Glad to hear it. I really think you were made for this,” Sanghyuk said sincerely, “I’m not just saying that to make you feel good either. I’m not your boss anymore.”

“You have another campaign lined up yet?”

“Hah! I’d have to look somewhere else to find another election,” Sanghyuk grimaced. “This town is too small. But I think I need a break anyway. Regroup. Figure out what I want to do next.”

Juho nodded understandingly, “That makes sense. You know where to find me, if you ever need anything.” He shook Sanghyuk’s hand warmly, “Take care of yourself.”

Sanghyuk slipped out of the crowded room and took deep breaths of the cool spring night air. He loosened his tie and strolled down the street, ducking into the nearest bar for something more than champagne.

Sitting at the bar, he felt he could finally relax for the first time in years. He’d succeeded with the one thing he had been striving for, yet, somehow it all felt empty. He stared blankly at the bottle in front of him, wondering what else there was for him.

“I’d have thought you’d be celebrating your victory instead of sulking about in a bar by yourself.”

Sanghyuk glanced at the man who had taken a seat beside him. “Are you asking on the record, or can I be honest?”

“I’m not looking for a new story,” Kim Inseong assured him, “I’ve got enough on my plate.” He placed his order and poured Sanghyuk another glass.

Sanghyuk nodded. Inseong’s reputation as a journalist had exploded ever since he published that massive expose on a cult that was preying on young people in the region. Now he was in high demand for all of the big stories that came across his boss’s desk at the newspaper.

“I’ve just been after the mayor for so long, I guess I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with my life now,” he admitted to the reporter.

“Don’t you think you’re a little young for a mid-life crisis?”

Sanghyuk chuckled darkly. “Finding your father’s dead body can really age you.”

“I can imagine,” Inseong replied, “well, not really, but you know what I mean.” They each returned their attention to their drinks, lapsing into the comfortable silence of casual acquaintanceship.

“Hey Kim,” Sanghyuk decided to broach the topic that had been bothering him for a while. “Sorry about yelling at you at the hospital. I didn’t know you were friends with Jaeyoon.”

Jaeyoon had been Sanghyuk’s original pick to run against Mayor Yoo, but he’d been diagnosed with a brain tumor. So, when Sanghyuk saw Inseong in Jaeyoon’s hospital room, he had naturally assumed the reporter was following the nasty rumors that Jaeyoon was cheating on his wife.

“Water under the bridge,” Inseong assured him. “You were just trying to protect your man.”

“So, you’re really roommates with that private investigator?”

“Youngbin? Yeah, well, kinda,” Inseong laughed, “he practically lives with Jaeyoon and Ahrin now. At least he still pays his half of the rent.”

“God, what a weird situation.” Sanghyuk was finally feeling buzzed from the alcohol.

“Eh, they’re all happy with the arrangement though, so who are we to judge?”

“I guess,” Sanghyuk admitted, “but he could have told his campaign manager that he was gay.”

Inseong hmphed, “Quit complaining. You still got Baek Juho elected mayor and defeated your sworn enemy in the process.”

Sanghyuk groaned, “I should be happy. Why’m I not happy?” his voice turned into a whine as he asked the question.

“Okay, Mr. Lee,” Inseong stood up and paid for both of their tabs, “let’s get you home.”

Despite Sanghyuk’s insistence that he could get home by himself, Inseong accompanied him all the way to the door of his apartment.

“You always like this?” Sanghyuk asked, “Taking care of random people?” He felt a pang of guilt for putting the man out like this. It’s not like they were that familiar with each other. Maybe he wanted something from him?

“Only when I’m the most responsible person in the room,” Inseong grinned, “which isn’t often, so I make the most of it when it happens.”

“Let me return the favor, though. What can I do for you? You wanna fuck?”

“Oh my god!” Inseong’s jaw dropped. “I’m straight! Why can’t people see that!”

“So? Straight guys can fuck each other. I do it all the time,” Sanghyuk reasoned, his voice slurring.

Inseong gave him a confused look, “I’m not sure that’s how it works… and I don’t need to be paid in sex for dragging your drunk ass home. How about you just come to trivia night with me and the guys Friday night and save me from being the third wheel again instead?”

“Deal.” Sanghyuk fumbled with the lock to his apartment, finally getting the door open and stumbling inside. “See you then.”

The next few days Sanghyuk did nothing – absolutely nothing but eat and sleep and clean his apartment and fix his dishwasher and wash his car and email his CV to all of his acquaintances. He deserved this break, and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it.

He’d nearly forgotten his promise to Kim Inseong when the man rang his doorbell.

“Oh shit! Is it Friday already?” he exclaimed, “I never asked where it was that we’re going. Should I dress up or down?”

“You look fine,” Inseong promised, “Hurry up before they ruin my backseat.”

It had been a while since Sanghyuk had seen Jaeyoon. He looked different – thinner but also ridiculously happy snuggled up against his boyfriend in the back of Inseong’s car.

“Hey, you must be Youngbin,” Sanghyuk extended his hand to the other.

Youngbin smiled sheepishly as he took the proffered hand, “Does this mean you forgive me for ruining your campaign?”

“From what I hear, it was Mayor Yoo and Chairman Kang who did the ruining. No hard feelings,” Sanghyuk retorted, fastening his seat belt. “So how is everyone at trivia?”

Not very good apparently.

While Sanghyuk knew his fair share of political and legal questions and Inseong could hold his own on literature, social science, and geography, they were hopeless with all of the pop culture and sports questions that dominated the evening.

Sanghyuk suspected that Jaeyoon could have been more help with the pop culture categories, if he’d been paying half as much attention to the questions as he was to Youngbin, whispering things into his ear that made his face turn red.

When Youngbin eventually excused himself to the bathroom, Jaeyoon let out a satisfied sigh before saying, “I think he needs help,” and disappearing into the crowd.

Sanghyuk looked at Inseong in disbelief, “How did I miss how fucking gay he is?”

“Maybe because you don’t know what it means to be gay?” Inseong snorted into his glass, “Seriously dude, ‘straight guys can fuck each other’?” his shoulders shook with laughter.

“Shut up. It’s not like I’m attracted to men, it’s just sometimes easier to blow off steam with another guy than have to worry about a girl who might get attached and want a relationship.”

“You don’t want a relationship?”

Sanghyuk sighed. “Yeah, eventually. I really want to have kids and all that, but I’ve been so laser-focused on this whole mayor thing for so long, I haven’t had time, and I’m not sure I know how to date anymore.”

Inseong tsked sympathetically. “Well, if you ever need a wingman, I’ve got a spot open now. Apparently, I’m pretty good at it.”

“Hmm, I might just have to take you up on that. I need all the help I can get,” Sanghyuk admitted.

“Great!” Inseong beamed, “I won’t let you down.”


End file.
